1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid injection machine and more specifically to such a machine for injecting wood preservative liquid onto railroad cross ties by injecting liquid through the unused spike hole or holes in a tie plate used to secure a railroad rail to a cross tie. The machine is supported movably on the railroad rails and includes an injection apparatus that can be manually controlled by an operator which allows the operator to inject a liquid through the unused spike holes in a railroad rail tie plate so that the liquid wood preservative will be injected into contact with the surface of the railroad tie beneath the tie plate. The injection apparatus is manually controlled for alignment of an injection nozzle with the unused spike hole and for vertical movement into sealing contact with the unused spike hole so that the wood preservative liquid can be injected under substantial pressure.